La Espera
by Muse Darkkness
Summary: El tiempo habia pasado y ahora solamente le quedaba esperar solo unos pocos minutos para estar juntos de nuevo. Aoki 3


Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Esta historia participa en el evento ¡Frase de la semana! del grupo AokiseLovers~

Holi soy Muse Darkkness (tanto aquí como en AY y en Slasheaven, así que no se asusten si ven esta historia en estos dos lugares) y les presento la primer historia de KnB que he hecho y principalmente Aoki que es mi OTP favorito forever and ever, sin mas espero que la disfruten.

**Estoy siempre, siempre a tu lado. No importa lo lejos que este tu corazón mientras vamos a la deriva como inocentes aves. Acurrucamos nuestras alas juntos.**

**-Synchronicity/Yui Makino (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Tokyo Revelations OST)**

۞**La Espera **۞

No sabes que tan doloroso es ver a aquellas parejas enamoradas demostrando la pasión de sus corazones, la vulnerabilidad de sus caricias, la inocencia de sus besos burlándose descaradamente frente a mí y yo… esperando siempre, siempre aquí, esperándote eternamente, total, yo ya no tengo nada.

El cabello de nuestros amigos se ha pintado de gris y blanco, es bastante extraño ver que el tiempo ha pasado sobre todos ustedes, saber que todos han continuado con sus vidas, aunque yo ya no esté en ellas con mi sonrisa alegre intentándoles dar animo aunque yo estuviera destrozado por dentro, mirándolos siempre con cariño, porque los quiero a todos aunque pasen mil siglos. Las arrugas de sus rostros me recuerdan a aquellas lágrimas derramadas, sus expresiones de derrota y victoria que han tenido a lo largo de su existencia mostrándome todo lo que me perdí.

Pero veo con más dolor tus acciones, saber que aún me amas como el primer día… como siempre lo harás, aunque yo ya jamás pueda alcanzar tu corazón. Como lloras por las noches susurrando mi nombre abrazando la almohada para secar la tristeza que de ellas emana, causando un traqueteo en el lugar donde sé que estuvo mi corazón… donde este antes latía, llamándome desesperado, aunque sabes que yo jamás podré acudir a tu cuidado ni acurrucarme a tu lado para alejar las pesadillas.

Aun sigues siendo la persona huraña de la que me enamoré siempre esquivo ante los demás, nunca dejaste que alguien entrara a conocerte después de nuestra estancia en Teiko, fui afortunado lo sé y agradezco por ello, fui la única persona que pudo derribar esa inmensa pared que construiste para protegerte, nuestro amor fue más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, más que la superficialidad de la sociedad. Siempre desee que me vieras como un rival formidable, desee ser yo quien lograra sacarte de ese abismo de soledad no quería ver esos ojos vacíos, simplemente te quería hacer sonreír y cuando me enfrente a ti… caí frente a tus ojos, mi alma agonizaba, no logre alcanzarte y desde ese momento te fuiste alejando de mí, sé que debías hacerlo yo no era bueno para ti, no necesitabas a un perdedor a tu lado aunque yo te necesitara más que nunca para ayudarme a levantarme. Aunque no fui yo quien te sacó de ese abismo me alegré y agradecí a Kurokocchi y a Kagamicchi desde el fondo de mi corazón, desde ese momento estuve profundamente agradecido con esos dos ya que aunque tú ya no fueras la luz de nuestro amigo… eras la mía y siempre lo serias, aunque yo esté muerto.

¿Cómo sucedió?... valla, casi no lo recuerdo han pasado sesenta años como para recordar mi propia muerte, recuerdo más tus besos y esos te amo bajo el aro de alguna cancha de básquet susurrados desde el fondo de nuestra alma que aunque los habíamos dicho cientos de veces aun podía sentir los nervios en la boca del estómago cada vez que decía uno para después lanzarme a tus brazos protectores, porque sabía que entre ellos nada malo me iba a suceder. ¿Recuerdas esas noches eternas? Las caricias que tus manos profesaban sobre todo mi cuerpo que ardía en delirio hasta la próxima vez que amoldábamos nuestros espíritus como un puzle perfecto y esa manía tuya de dejarme marcas como señal de que nos habíamos amado hasta que sentíamos que respirábamos al son de un solo aliento. Los racimos de girasoles regalados si razón alguna, los cuales siempre terminaban en aquel bonito florero, regalo de nuestra prematura boda, que aún se encuentra sobre la mesa de la cocina alegrando la pequeña casa con la que nos logramos hacer para pasar los días más felices de nuestras vidas, de la cual no te has mudado aunque tuviste muchas oportunidades de hacerlo y yo no te lo hubiera reprochado Aominecchi, yo solo quiero tu felicidad; pero el destino es fatal, eso es algo que tú y yo tenemos presente, la felicidad no dura para siempre eso es claro pero es algo que tuvimos que aprender a la fuerza, no puedes vencer a todos tus rivales aunque seas fuerte y tengas la determinación necesaria para ganar y llevarte la gloria eterna. La victoria es dulce lo tengo en cuenta, la saboree varias veces a tu lado, pero siempre habrá alguien que te destrona y solo queda mantenerse de pie con el rostro levantado; nuestros grandes enemigos que siempre estuvieron cerca de nosotros fueron la enfermedad, la muerte y el tiempo.

Un año, solamente un año de que habíamos confesado el amor que siempre había existido ahí y que era tan evidente para otros, ese día bajo el hermoso cielo estrellado lo recuerdo perfectamente, ambos pares de manos frías a pesar de encontrarnos abrigados y el primer beso fue dado sin decir nada, nuestras acciones decían todo; fue el mejor año de toda mi vida, mi novio era la persona más especial con la que había tenido el placer de haber coincidido, él me había mostrado la pasión por nuestro deporte favorito y al mismo tiempo me dio una segunda familia algo extraña que eran nuestros amigos, tu Aominecchi me abriste tu corazón y yo te entregué el mío, nada podía ir mal, que equivocados estábamos todos, construimos un castillo de sueños que pronto se derrumbó. Cáncer, fe cáncer lo que me detectaron, específicamente leucemia y ya no se podía hacer nada… me estaba muriendo solo podía esperar que la fecha en la que la muerte me vendría a buscar llegara, esa era una batalla que ni siquiera Midorimacchi estudiando arduamente mi caso o Akashicchi con todos los medios a su disposición podían ganar, era inminente, ni los golpes que diste a la pared ese día podían cambiar nada… el destino había decidido y este nos separaba para siempre.

No recuerdo el día de mi muerte, solo sé que esa noche fue como todas las demás, abrazados siempre con nuestros dedos entrelazados, mi cabeza con mis hebras doradas desordenadas en tu pecho escuchando tu corazón y cuando los hube cerrado, era un mundo lleno de color y paz pero yo sabía que lo único que me importaba estaba al otro lado de los parpados y que yo estaba a punto de dejar este mundo donde tú te encontrabas, no recuerdo haber muerto solo haber caído en un sueño extrañamente profundo. No debí dormir esa noche, no tenía que hacerlo, me había separado de tus brazos protectores y todo era mi culpa, me fui dejando mi corazón entre tus brazos. Pero aquí estoy esta noche de finales de abril sesenta años después acariciando tus hebras plateadas, observando las arrugas de tu cara y pasando mis dedos por ellas, sonriendo al ver la hermosa argolla de matrimonio en tu dedo, aun balbuceas dormido nunca cambias Aominecchi, por favor nunca lo hagas.

-Kise

Susurras, si pudiera respirar, el aire a mis pulmones jamás habría podido llegar

-Aominecchi… Daiki

Sé que no me puedes escuchar, pero mi nombre saliendo de tus labios es una exquisitez que me hace sentir nuevamente vivo, me devolviste el aire, siento como si me respiración y los latidos de mi corazón regresaran por un segundo, es como cuando me enamoré de ti, pero al revés.

-Estoy muriendo por verte mi amor.

Continuas diciendo entre sueños.

-Yo también cariño mío-respondo con sinceridad.

-Espero que sigas tan hermoso como te recuerdo, me hace falta escuchar de nuevo tu respiración y ver tus ojos ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú, la luz de mis ojos, el sol que iluminaba mis días, incluso mis días más oscuros en los cuales me perdí, la única manera de que yo mismo no me absorbiera prematuramente en mi egocentrismo y en puras banalidades… era tu recuerdo, el hermoso recuerdo de tus ojos de sol mirándome inquietos, siempre llenos de amor, de tu sonrisa siempre presente.

"Cada vez que cerraba mis parpados en aquella azotea era para mirarte a ti, contemplarte como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho y como yo deseaba hacerlo… siempre te había amado Kise, lo del balón nunca fue un accidente, Satsuki dice que los accidentes no existen, solo lo inevitable. Tu llenaste mis días de luz, te agradezco por haberme amado."

Me lleve las manos a la boca para acallar el sollozo que salió de mis labios, como te extraño, es tan desesperante no saber cuándo volveremos a estar juntos, siempre estaré esperando, yo sé que algún día volveremos a unirnos y esta vez ya nadie ni nada nos podrá separar ya que tú eres mi otra mitad. Sé que puedo sonar pretencioso y desesperado por el tiempo separados pero solo tengo un deseo, que esta noche no tenga fin, sé que nuestros sentimientos están intactos y que no puedo volver al pasado pero solo anhelo estar a tu lado.

Tu pecho sigue subiendo y bajando donde poso mi mano, aquella en la que debería haber una argolla dorada, tu respiración se hace lenta y más lenta a cada segundo… hasta que se detiene, lo único que puedo hacer es acurrucarme a tu lado. Ya sé porque estoy aquí… yo soy quien te llevara de este mundo.

-Eres guapo Aominecchi, aunque ya estés viejo-intento hacer una broma, fallándome al sentir un golpe a la cabeza que me hace soltar el cuerpo sin vida de mi esposo.

-¿A quién le dices viejo? Tch

Abro los ojos con sorpresa, bajando las manos de mi cabeza. Eres tú… con esa expresión hosca y los brazos cruzados mirándome retador, mostrándote como la última vez que te vi. Siento grandes borbotones de agua rodar por mis mejillas, dándome cuenta de que he comenzado a llorar y te acercas a mí para secarlos y regalarme esa sonrisa que solamente es mía, la sonrisa que te vi al conocerte y que fue la última que me llevé cuando mis parpados se cerraron por última vez.

-No llores tonto, ¿Acaso no estas feliz de verme?

Yo asiento y salto a sus brazos que tanto extrañe.

-Estas aquí, estas aquí- no puedo evitarlo, simplemente es tan hermoso.

-Siempre.

Es lo único que dices antes de tomar mi rostro lloroso entre tus manos y darme un profundo beso que sabe a deseos y a promesas cumplidas.

Esta noche se parece mucho a aquella en la cual nuestros sentimientos fueron correspondidos, incluso la caminata bajo las estrellas, solo que esta vez nosotros caminamos por sobre ellas.

Y no podemos dejar de lado las canciones que sirvieron como inspiración para que este fanfic tuviera vida

Rokutousei No Yoru / Aimer

Daiji na Mono wa Mabuta no Ura / Kokia

A Puro Dolor / Son by four

Un Enorme Dragón / Floricienta

Mi vestido azul video / Floricienta

Synchronicity / Yuki Makino

El día que me quieras / Roberto Carlos

Sin mas me despido y espero que les haya gustado.

Besos con conejos

Muse


End file.
